


comfortably hazy

by kittylinocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Is this even considered porn?, Lowercase, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Seo Changbin, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylinocat/pseuds/kittylinocat
Summary: he can feel everything, from the muscles in chanbin's chest, to how he's breathing down in jisung's ears, how carefully hyunjin is touching him like he's the most precious thing in the world right now.(jisung being comfortable with his boyfriends)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 76





	comfortably hazy

changbin was behind him using his legs to restrain jisung's in a lotus position, they had asked him not to move his hands at all so jisung just let them rest on his sides trying his best not to reach out and touch his boyfriends.  
hyunjin was in front of him, both of his hands trailing up and down through his tights, making him shiver a little.

he couldn't see a thing, blindfolded by them, and guess what? movies were right when it says that while you can't see your other senses get more riled up. 

he can feel everything, from the muscles in chanbin's chest, to how he's breathing down in jisung's ears, how carefully hyunjin is touching him like he's the most precious thing in the world right now. 

he wants to ask them to touch him where he wants them to already, but refrains to do so and tries to relax at their touches. hyunjin bends down and starts do kiss his tights going up and up and up but not higher enough. jisung's tights tremble with anticipation. 

he lays his head on changbin's shoulder, pressing himself even closer to the older and takes a deep breath "you guys are going to kill me" he whispers just loud enough for them to hear him because of the proximity and they let out soft chuckles at that 

"hmm and you don't want that baby?" changbin asks kissing jisung's forehead and hyunjin follows, "i think he wants more binnie" and all that jisung can manage is a "yes please"

then changbin's hands started to go down jisung's body, starting from his collarbones, passing by his nipples - in which jisung let out a soft moan- and reaching his waist. they love his waist, jisung doesn't get it, but both of his boyfriends would kill for the chance of simply walking down the street holding jisung by his waist. he doesn't mind though he feels very safe when they hold him. 

so right now changbin holds him down by the waist with so much strength that jisung is sure it'll leave marks and hyunjin starts to suck on his thighs. jisung grabs the sheets and moans hyunjin's name "what do you want jisung?" the dancer asks while looking up to him "kiss me?" he asks although it's not really what he wants but he can't touch them right now and a kiss would do wonders for him.

hyunjin smiles and using jisung's thighs as support pushes himself up until he is face to face with him "please do something" jisung whispers, hyunjin exchanges a look with changbin and then closes the gap between him and jisung.

when jisung finally feels hyunjin's lips on his he melts even further in changbin's hold and let them take even more charge of what's happening. he sighs in hyunjin's mouth and the slight older man giggles and pushes even harder, biting jisung's lips, making him moan and when he least expects, he feels a hand in his length and he gasps, he can't hold back anymore holding hyunjin's arms tightly with his hands, mouth open, back arched.

jisung has always been sensitive and his boyfriends love that about him, never thinking twice about teasing him until he's almost crying. hyunjin smiles at how worked up jisung is giving him a last peck on his bottom lip and changbin teases "wasn't expecting that right?" his hands are still in jisung's cock but he's not moving it and when jisung tried to move his hips to get a bit of friction changbin holds him back by the waist with his other hand making jisung shudder thinking about how easy is to his oldest boyfriend hold him down like this, his breathing is ragged and he feels like he's going to explode.

he feels hyunjin getting down again and holding jisung's hands on his sides like before, feels a hot breath against his cock. he tries to take a deep breath but before he let's the breath out, hyunjin has his lips on jisung's tip and the younger whimpers, changbin's hands are still on the base of his cock and the different sensations are driving him insane.

hyunjin isn't even sucking him, he's just running his tongue through his tip, licking all over the head, pulling his mouth out and breathing heavily for jisung to feel the hot breaths.

changbin's hand are moving painfully slow now, his fist not tight enough, every touch just barely there getting whines out of jisung's lips.

"you look so pretty like this jisung" changbin says "all spread for us and taking it so well" jisung whimpers again and begins to think how pathetic he looks right now but he can't bring himself to care, he just nods his head and lays it down changbin's shoulder again. changbin tighten his hold "hyung" jisung moans and tries to move his hands to hold on to something but hyunjin are still holding them down. he is completely at their mercy, totally overwhelmed and he can't even complain.

when hyunjin finally takes a bit more of his cock in his mouth and sucks it, all rational thought abandon him, he doesn't know what he's saying but he's probably chanting both of their names and cursing every now and then. changbin pick up his pace with his hand when hyunjin started bobbing his head up and down, different paces, different sensations, he feels too much, so much and with that, jisung let go without even getting a chance to warn hyunjin, although he doesn't seem like he cares as he keeps his mouth there and swallows everything.

he can feel changbin kissing his shoulder and letting go of jisung's cock to take off jisung's blindfold, he blinks when it's completely off him and tries to get his sight normal again. he watches hyunjin getting up and then coming back with a towel, cleaning jisung's thighs and changbin's hands, jisung feels hazy, but really good, he's breathing fast but he feels calm.  
he watches hyunjin smiling at him sweetly "how are you feeling?" he asks while changbin takes his legs out of jisung's and stretches the younger legs "i'm good, felt good" he said quietly.

when they are all relatively clean, they lay down in the bed, trading soft kisses with jisung in the middle. when they settle down, jisung smiles to himself curling up in hyunjin's chest and feeling changbin behind him feeling completely happy and comfortable with the two of them "i love you" he said before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this. it's my first "nsfw" fic i hope i didn't mess anything up.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittylinocat)


End file.
